All You Need Is A Prompt
by flying-cars
Summary: A story where each chapter is propelled by a new prompt, but there is some continuation in character development and events. Fluffy.


Prompt 1: Dance

"And Gryffindor has won the Cup! With a finishing score of 220 to 130, this is Potter's third win whilst on the team and first as Captain..."

James tuned out the commentator's dry words, speeding around the pitch in jovial madness, looping once in the centre before touching his toes to the ground. Professor McGonagall handed him the gleaming cup, tears shining in her eyes.

"Well done, Potter," she choked, then weakly turned away from him, a white handkerchief in her hands. James grinned, but couldn't spare her another thought. His team - his friends - were pushing in on him, Sirius was ruffling his hair shouting "We won, we won!" Gryffindor house had stormed the pitch and were all celebrating, dancing, cheering, shouting, crying, and for a few lucky buggers, snogging on the outskirts of the group.

"Party in the common room!" somebody shouted (it sounded like Frank Longbottom, but one can never be too sure) and the group dispersed, leaving the quidditch team alone on the pitch. The team took a moment to grin widely at each other and breathe in the satisfaction of winning once more before packing up the equipment.

"Reckon Minnie will join in on the party this year?" Sirius asked nobody in particular as he picked up stray broomsticks. The Beater, Morgan, was the one to reply.  
>"Not sure about joining us, but I heard some rumours that last season she was pretty sloshed in Dumbledore's office," he said, grinning. James loped over to Sirius and dropped the Keeper's gloves in his grasp.<br>"Rubbish, Minnie wouldn't do that!" Sirius gasped. "She's far too..."  
>"Far too what, Mister Black?"<p>

James curiously looked at his team mates, all of whom were looking casually at their shoes, the sky, or fiddling with the twigs of the brooms, and felt a slight sense of betrayal that they had not warned them of McGonagall's presence.

Sirius and James turned around with equally casual grins on their faces. "Far too respectable," Sirius said charmingly. "A lovely lady such as yourself would never fall prey to today's notions of getting piss-"  
>"As shocking as this must seem to you, Black, I have had many an experience in having fun," McGonagall said sternly, her eyes twinkling. "Why, back in my day..." McGonagall smiled slightly and shook her head. "I merely wanted to tell you how proud I am ofmy team. It's been a long time since I've had such a strong group under my wing. I daresay I dread the day you are all replaced by younger students."<p>

James was touched by this sentiment and looked upon his Transfiguration teacher fondly. "Not to worry, Professor. You still have a few years with Sirius and I left!" He slung an arm around Sirius' shoulders and grinned widely.  
>"Aren't I lucky?" McGonagall muttered, turning away. As she did so, she caught sight of Peter and Remus, who were wandering down to the pitch to see what was taking the star players so long to join the party. They had hesitated at the outskirts of the pitch but, noticing they were spotted, hurried over. They greeted McGonagall curtly.<p>

"As a prefect, Mister Lupin, I expect you to keep whatever celebrations occur under wraps, is that understood?"  
>Remus smiled. "I haven't seen anything about a party of any sort, Professor, but rest assured I will do as asked."<br>"I should hope so. If not, I'll have to come and put things right myself."  
>Sirius nudged James softly. "We'll be thrilled to see you at midnight, Professor," he called. McGonagall turned slowly to face Sirius, who was grinning mischievously. She raised an eyebrow.<br>"Certainly, Mister Black, for detention if you are out of bed. Good afternoon to you all."

The quidditch team began crowing several octaves of "ooooh", and Sirius was left frowning. "Why can't she see my affections are true?" he moaned. James clapped him on the back.  
>"Never mind, mate. Get some firewhiskey into her, she'll come around."<br>"Three cheers for Potter!" Sirius yelled, running off to the shed where the equipment was stocked. The rest of the team, including Remus and Peter who had picked up stray beaters bats, followed.

James, overwhelmed with pride, joy, and most of all, affection for his team, followed suit after the first cheer.

The cup was tucked underneath James' arm safely during the trek up to the castle, until Peter snatched it out of his grip and began balancing it on his head. The Keeper, Flannigan, caught it as it fell, spun it over his wrist expertly, and threw it to his brother, a Chaser who had joined the team this season. The cup was thrown unceremoniously from player to player until Sirius had it, who proclaimed it was under his protection until a game of King's Cup had ensued. By this time, they were but a flight of stairs away from the common room, and no one had any objections to Sirius's hogging.

A silencing charm had been cast on the portrait because the moment the team had entered the common room, their ears were harassed with loud swing music and louder voices, shouting to be heard about the tunes. Currently, friends hung about in clusters, shouting amongst themselves. The teams arrival did not go unnoticed, however, and they were soon thrown into the middle of the room and smothered, everyone wanting to give a personal congratulations to the members of the squad. James noted with glee that Lily was part of the crowd applauding, a mere two metres away from him. She sent a congratulatory smile his way before moving out of sight. After the hype of the star quidditch teams' arrival had died down, James was able to mill about with his own mates.

"Hell of a game," Peter commented, snacking on a cheese sandwich that had miraculously appeared in his hands. Sirius stole half whilst Peter wasn't looking, making Peter think he'd already eaten it. James rolled his eyes and hummed in agreement, fully prepared to go into a minute by minute recap of the action when something - or rather, someone - caught his eye. Two girls were dancing by the unlit fireplace.

James realised he'd never seen Lily dance before.

She and Mary were hand in hand, doing some sort of line up dance that consisted of kicking the knee into the air, then the foot, and repeating on the other leg. Lily was laughing madly, tossing her hair impatiently out of her eyes. In sync the two would join both hands together and perform fancy footwork, turning each other around on the spot and causing havoc by spinning in a large circle, nearly knocking into people. Lily looked more carefree than he'd ever seen her and that filled James with content.

"She's awfully cheerful today, isn't she?" Sirius said knowingly. "You must have impressed her on the pitch."  
>James laughed. "Undoubtedly."<br>"Don't encourage him, Sirius," Remus admonished quietly, but Sirius shrugged him off.  
>"Prongs knows tonight's not the night," he said confidently, slouching in his seat comfortably. "Don't ya, Jamesie?"<br>"Yeah, not tonight," James agreed, turning to look at his best mate mischievously. "Looks like neither of us can get the ladies, eh?"

"That's not true, Minnie is just playing hard to get!"

James glanced over at Lily once more. Her pointed kicks, loud laughter, wide smile, and ridiculous footwork made James smile even wider. "Can you imagine McGonagall dancing like that?" he sniggered, gesturing to Lily. Sirius gulped.  
>"Yes, and now you mention it, Marlene is looking particularly lovely, isn't she? A bit more within my age range, don't you think?"<br>"I think so, Padfoot."


End file.
